Utilisateur:Leonhart360/Informations utiles
Informations *'Adresse du Labo des gadgets futuristes :' Descendre Rue Chuo, Tourner à gauche sur la rue Kuramaebashi, A l'intersection avec Suehirochou Ils sont dans un bâtiment multifonctions (le bâtiment Ohiyama, S;G Elite Chapitre 1), dans la première allée avant le feu. *'Kanji "Shogun" :' 将軍. *'Kanji Issei Hatano :' 波多野 一成. *'Noms Frau & Minami :' Le nom de Frau est Furugoori. En changeant la lecture des kanjis, cela donne Kogori, ce qui est le nom de plume de Minami, sa mère. *'Wakui Gigalomaniac :' Takumi lui-même dit que Wakui est un Gigalomaniac 100% pur, tout comme lui. (probablement fin de Hana vu qu'il lui révèle des informations sur Wakui) *'Relation entre Hinae et la personne étranglée :' Kakita, la victime (étranglé dans un Love Hôtel, premier meurtre que Taku voit), était l'ami du frère de Hinae. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux médiums (?), ils se rencontraient souvent pour rester en contact et, durant la Route de Hinae, elle explique comment il enquêtait sur la conspiration impliquant le groupe de recherche et l'hôpital AH Tokyo. *'Sakuma & Comité :' D'une part, bien que Sakuma coopérait avec le Comité, le monologue de Wakui dans Silent Sky semble impliquer qu'il n'en faisait plus partie. Si vous vous souvenez bien, Wakui a eu l'idée de créer des incidents à Shibuya pour tester le One World Order, mais il est arrivé seulement pour découvrir que les incidents du Retour de la Folie New Generation faisaient déjà son travail pour lui. En d'autres termes, au début, le retour de la New Gen n'était pas du tout un plan du Comité. *'Radio Kaikan :' Le Radio Kaikan est surnommé "Radi-kan" par Rintaro (S;G Elite, Prologue ? Chapitre 1 ?) *'Vie de Serika :' Serika continue de vivre sa vie post-amnésie même après le film Silent Sky, cela est montré dans ChäoS;Child: Children's Revive qui est canon. *'RaiNET :' AccessBattlers= Il y a même des tournoi internationaux (Faris y participe). |-| RaiNET Kakeru = La mascotte de la série est l'Upa. *'Phone Microwave :' Le phone microwave est un "microwave oven" (Nom français requis). *'Yanabayashi Shrine :' Yanabayashi Shrine is located on the other side of Kanda River. To find it, enter the first side road after crossing Manseibashi Bridge. It's a very small shrine that doesn't fit with the surrounding multi-tenant buildings. *'MayQueen :' À 3 minutes du labo. Coming from Kuramaebashi-dori (rue), take a left at Tsumakoisaka Crossing and you'll find it. *'Académie Suimei :' Takumi a entendu dire qu'il a été fondé 10 avant l'histoire, soit en 1999. (Chapitre 1) "My school, Suimei Academy, is located in the high class residential district of Shoutou." (Chapitre 5) *'GE-Rate :' Gravitation Error Rate. *'Phobie de Yuto Tachibana :' Nyctophobie (Children's Revive Chapitre 01 Page 18). Raison : Uki did not know the specifics behind his scotophobia. She only heard that he was trapped in a dark space for a long period of time during the Shibuya earthquake seven years ago. What was it that triggered his phobia, where and how long had he been trapped and how was he rescued, Uki had no idea. (Page 21) Clins d'oeil *'Diverses références dans ''Steins;Gate :' Il y a une énorme télévision diffusant la performance de FES dans la ligne d'univers Alpha. Donner la bonne réponse au mail de Faris permet de gagner le portrait du joueur Ayase et la musique de FES. Même Seira-tan apparaît. Certains des personnages de Steins;Gate se sont également retrouvés dans d'autres médias. Kurisu apparaît comme un sort de personnage dans Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 ; Mayuri fait aussi une apparition comme une invocation. Kurisu est aussi un personnage dans Phantom Breaker, ainsi que dans Nendoroid Generation. Des affiches d'autres œuvres de 5pb. et nitro+ apparaissent occasionnellement à divers endroits. De plus, l'un des magasins d'informatique porte le nom 'Nitro+' dans une divergence alpha, il y a aussi un magazine 'Nitro+' *'Gunvarrel dans ChäoS;Child :' Gunvarrel apparaît sur un poster.''Citation needed *'Référence au piratage du SERN :' Kona en parle dans l'épisode 11 de Robotics;Notes. *'Gladioul :' グラジオール, Gurajiōru Références *'Passé d'Airi Yukifune :' Robotics;Notes Épisode 15. *'Mort de Misuka :' Robotics;Notes Épisode 16. *'Informations sur ''RaiNet Kakeru et RaiNet Accesbattlers :' ''Steins;Gate Elite Prologue. Images Sister_Braun_et_Neidhart.jpg|Pseudonymes Daru_mentionne_Sedona_(Blood_Tune).png|Épisode 10 Plan_Wakui.jpg|Plan de Wakui Coopération_entre_Serika_et_le_Comité.png|Coopération entre Serika et le Comité Figurine_cassée_de_Takumi.png|Mention du nom d'un autre anime fictif